


trixya; completely and utterly

by faeriekpmw



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, it doesnt really have a storyline its more poetic idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriekpmw/pseuds/faeriekpmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trixie is in love with katya. she is completely and utterly in love.</p><p>katya is in love with trixie. she is completely and utterly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trixya; completely and utterly

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is more poetic as opposed to a proper storyline if ygm ?? i used she/her pronouns and their drag names bc it was easier for me i guess? lol sorry also idk why i didnt use any capitals just go with it thanks babes x

trixie is in love with katya. she can't deny it anymore, the feeling she gets when the older one even comes near her, when she gets a text containing an ugly selfie from her. she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. but she can deny it, blaming the way she acts on the alcohol she drinks or the cigarettes she constantly has in her hand. not that her smoking changes much, but trixie doesn't know that. she is completely and utterly in love.

the two talk about eachother too much. kimchi has never met katya in her life, yet she knows everything about her; from her eye colour to her shoe size. but kim can't really complain. that would be hypocritical, considering the fact that her crush on naomi always comes up in her conversations with trixie. there isn't really one specific person with katya, she's very alone when it comes to people who aren't trixie. but when she meets fans, she'll find some way to bring up the younger queen. the fans know she's in love. she doesn't.

they're in love, but katya won't let you call it that.

-

trixie is in love with katya. her eyes, the way she speaks. her laugh. oh my god, her laugh. her laugh is like heaven, like angels singing, and although katya is so far from angelic, it is katya. her laugh is perfection, and trixie wants to hear it all the time. she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. it's taken a while, but she's admitted it to herself. she knows deep down that the alcohol does nothing but intensify the love she has for the younger queen, but she isn't going to tell anyone else that. but she is still completely and utterly in love.

the two love eachother too much. and it's so obvious, but not to them, because they have an unspoken bond that they don't need to bring up, but it's not love, they won't admit that it's love. but it really is, and all of their friends know that. miss fame can recall random facts about the two of them, and not because she's friends with them, although she is, she only knows these useless facts because the other has told her during one of their many conversations centred around the other queen. kimchi knows more about a queen she has never met than half of the queens who were on season eight with her. 

they're in love, but katya still wouldn't call it that.

-

trixie is in love with katya. everyone can tell; she finds a way to bring up the older queen even in conversations that are completely unrelated. but no one complains, because they know. she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. and maybe she shouldn't be, because she has a better relationship with her cigarettes than she ever could with a person. not even trixie. but she is still completely and utterly in love (even though she denies it when anyone asks).

the two think about eachother too much. trixie looks for makeup, finding some that will go well with her current barbie-esque idea, yet cheap enough for her to also afford to live. despite the popularity, she still doesn't have much money, and she's constantly worrying about being evicted from her home. and yet she still sees a red lipstick, and thinks of katya; she sees a box of blonde hair dye in which the model's hair looks like one of katya's wigs; she sees a leopard print makeup bag and it reminds her of that one look katya did with mrs kasha davis years ago. 

and katya has a niece, and she's obsessed with barbie, and maybe one or two or one thousand times whilst he was having a conversation with her about barbie he would accidentally say 'trixie'. and his niece, even at her young age, didn't complain that he'd called her favourite doll ever trixie because she could tell how in love her uncle was. 

they're in love, but katya would prefer not to call it that.

-

trixie is in love with katya. and she has openly admitted it to a few of her friends now, expecting surprise or some sort of reaction, but they all already knew, and she realised how obvious she can be sometimes. but she can't change it - she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. and she still hasn't told anyone, but they all know anyway, and are just waiting for the day when she admits it. but she isn't going to admit it, no matter what happens. she isn't going to tell anyone they were right, even though she is completely and utterly in love.

the two talk to eachother too much. in the few times when they aren't together, then they'll be hidden away from the world, texting eachother with a constant smile on their faces. and if they're performing, they're most likely performing at the same bar at the same time and no one mentions anything. when they aren't performing together, they enter the stage with words of encouragement lingering in their head from the other person's texts, and they return back to the dressing rooms with hundreds of unread texts telling them about anything and everything. 

they're in love, but katya still doesn't want to admit it.

-

trixie is in love with katya. she loves the way she's so effortlessly funny, and makes the younger one happy just by being there. she smiles whenever she thinks of the older queen, and her friends always notice, but they don't bring it up, or ask about it, or complain, because they know that she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. she thinks she loves the younger queen more than she has ever loved anyone or anything else. she's not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it doesn't matter, because what she does know is that she is completely and utterly in love.

the two are together too much. they practically live together, but no one ever complains, not even katya's landlord when she's never home, because they know how in love they are, even if they don't seem to know it themselves. and if either of them are booked for a show, they try as hard as they can to get the other booked, because they obviously have to be together twenty-four seven, because they are in love, of course. 

they're in love, but katya wouldn't tell anyone that.

-

trixie is in love with katya. she wonders whether it's her trixie side or her brian side who loves her more, but it doesn't really matter. perhaps they both love her equally, or maybe one of them does love her more, but she knows that she herself, whoever she identifies at any one moment, is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. maybe it's something to do with her having two sides, two people who are completely different and yet they meld together to make such a wonderful person and katya isn't sure when it happened, but she knows that she is completely and utterly in love.

the two touch eachother too much. when they pass eachother on the stage of a show, they will touch the other's hand, or deliberately brush their body against the other one, because they need it. they will give eachother hugs whenever they see eachother, no matter when the last time they saw eachother was because they need it. and they will curl up together and watch films in trixie's small apartment, the younger one leaning her head on katya's shoulder, and they would use the excuse that it's far too cold in her apartment, that they don't want to freeze to death, that they just end up like that when they fall asleep, because they are completely not in love. 

they're in love, and katya wants to tell someone that.

-

trixie is in love with katya. she loves how much the older queen can cheer her up, through jokes or genuine heartfelt conversations, because no one else can do that, no one else has ever made her feel like this. no one else has caused her to be completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. she can never be sad when trixie is around, not really, because no matter what happens, trixie cheers her up just by existing, just by messaging her, just by sending her an ugly selfie. and she's fucking screwed, because she has realised that she is completely and utterly in love.

the two fall asleep together too much. the couch becomes a place where trixie will fall asleep in the middle of a film, resting on katya's shoulder, and where they wake up in the morning with their legs tangled together. trixie's bed is no longer trixie's, because katya is always there, and trixie doesn't want to make her sleep on the couch, because she needs her in the same room, and they wake up with their bodies together. but it's nothing to do with the fact that they're in love. because they're not. 

they're in love, and maybe one day katya will admit it.

-

trixie is in love with katya. she loves the little things katya does when she tries to cheer her up, how no matter how she feels, she will dedicate her time to making trixie happy. and she doesn't understand why katya seems to care about her so much, but she does know that she would do the exact same thing, because she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. she has so many little things that trixie has given her throughout the years of knowing eachother. she still has the note that the younger queen wrote for her the second time she was eliminated from the show, when she said that she knew katya would win. she still has the tiny teddy bear holding a cigarette that apparently made trixie think of her a few years ago. and she hopes trixie keeps the things that katya has given her, because she is completely and utterly in love.

the two kiss eachother too much. if you caught them, they'd say that neither of them had been in a relationship for ages, and they were craving something, but they aren't dating. they don't love eachother, they are completely not in love, they are one hundred percent platonic. they kiss on stage, because the fans want it, and they keep it completely jokey and in no way romantic. that is, apart from the fact that no one actually asked them to kiss anymore, and apart from the fact that even people unlucky enough to be squashed in at the back of the show can sense the passion. they kiss whilst in trixie's kitchen, the younger one pushed back against the fridge as they kissed, her arms around katya's neck, katya's wrapping around her waist, bodies far too close together to be in any way platonic, far too passionate for them to just be friends, far too much sexual tension for them to be anything that isn't completely and utterly in love.

they're in love, but katya doesn't really need to admit it anymore.

-

trixie is in love with katya. she loves how she looks in the morning, messy hair and bleary eyes, and usually there's yesterday's makeup that she didn't bother to wash up, her red lipstick smudged around her face and somehow, mysteriously on trixie's face. she has no idea how that happened. what she does know is that she is completely and utterly in love.

katya is in love with trixie. she loves waking up next to the younger queen, the both of them in various stages of de-dragging, and how somehow trixie always looks beautiful, whether she's in full barbie drag, or out of drag and half asleep, and even when she's somewhere in between. she loves how trixie looks with katya's lipstick all over her lips, and she knows trixie doesn't think she suits red, but she does, oh my god she does. and katya has finally admitted that she is completely and utterly in love.

the two are soulmates, and it's not really too much, because they are perfect for eachother. they know every single thing about the other, perhaps even more than she knows about herself, because they pay too much attention to eachother and not enough attention to anything else. but it doesn't matter, nothing really matters except the two of them, they found eachother, and honestly that's a lot more important than how little money trixie has at the moment, or how katya really should stop smoking. 

they're in love, and katya has finally admitted it to herself.


End file.
